


Fate Is A Meddlesome Bastard [Extras]

by peppermint_latte



Series: Soul Bound [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: A few snippets of things that happen throughout and after the main story.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Reader, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Reader, Victor Nikiforov/Reader
Series: Soul Bound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Fate Is A Meddlesome Bastard [Extras]

**Author's Note:**

> This story switches POV's between the Reader and Viktor, so keep an eye on the subtitles.

**Before The Sochi GPF, Reader’s POV**

Yuuri’s first qualifying event of the GP series is only a few days away. The costumes he commissioned for his programs were finished and sent to him less than a week ago. Celestino suggested that he practice in each at least once to get familiar with the way they feel so it’s not distracting at the event.

He’s already run through his Short. He’s switching into his FS outfit to test that out.

You bite your lip as you look over him as he steps out of the locker room.

Wow.

He looks hot in a blue tux. Well it's technically not an actual tux, but that’s what the costume is styled after.

“I like your free skate costume.” You try to say as casually as possible.

Yuuri eyes you.

You hope what you’re feeling doesn’t show in your expression.

He blushes.

Shit, maybe your face is giving you away.

“Thank you.” He says slowly.

Yuuri’s not good at dealing with compliments.

You feel a little hot under the collar watching him skate in costume. Afterwards you follow him back to the locker room. You take one last long look at him in the outfit.

Yuuri’s eyes find you and he blushes scarlet, turning away.

Oh, yeah. Right.

You mentally smack yourself. What are you doing going around… letting yourself be into Yuuri. He’s already helping you with your situation, you don’t need to further impose on his life with unwanted attraction.

You promise yourself that you’ll forget about it and move on, there’s more important things to think about.

-

**Between The Cup of China And The Rostelecom Cup, Reader’s POV**

You find Viktor sitting on a bench rink-side, he looks angry.

“What’s up?” You ask him, carefully.

His eyes flick to you, his expression doesn’t lessen.

“I knew that the world would judge mine and Yuuri’s relationship. But I didn’t expect his family to as well.” He says through gritted teeth.

“What?” You ask in a shocked whisper.

They’ve known about Yuuri’s obsession since he was a kid, why would they judge him for dating Viktor.

“I overheard a conversation between Mari and Hiroko. They don’t think he’s good enough, or at least that I won’t stick around.” Viktor spits.

Oh.

Well that’s blatantly untrue.

Does Yuuri’s family seriously have so little faith in him? The thought makes anger stir in your chest, but you do your best to quell it, Viktor’s angry enough for both of you right now.

“Then prove them wrong.” You reply levelly.

“I plan to, I just thought that the people closest to Yuuri would have more faith in him.” He lets out a breath at the end and some of his anger deflates.

“A lot of people end up getting convinced by him. He puts himself down so frequently that most people eventually, without realising it, start agreeing.” You tell him.

Viktor’s eyes blaze.

“Not me.” He says.

Your mouth sets in a grim line of determination.

“And you’re not alone, Phichit and I have never taken that shit either. We’ll remind the others not to take it either.” You promise him.

“We will.” He says firmly, after sizing you up.

You feel a new kinship with Viktor. You’ve been growing closer to the man, since he’s one of the only two people who speak to you, but something feels different now. Like the shared goal has brought you together.

-

**In The Grocery Store (Just After The Cup Of China), Viktor’s POV**

He’d been worried about Y/N at first, the apparent closeness between them and Yuuri seemed like it must indicate a romantic connection of some kind. They’d both denied it. But Viktor has seen the way Y/N watches Yuuri, it reminds him of his own expressions he’s seen recorded at events in the last few weeks.

Yuuri’s feelings are not so cut and dry. He doesn’t show affection or even attraction as outwardly as most, Viktor has firsthand experience with this, but he shows it in his trust, in how much he relaxes. And he trusts almost no one more than Y/N, the two of them are completely relaxed with each other.

It had worried him at first, he’d thought Yuuri already had a partner and wouldn't be interested in him. He’d been relieved when it seemed that their relationship really was entirely platonic, just very close. But now…

He watches them discuss Japanese snacks, Y/N asking about translations for words, the two of them heads together, practically pressed side by side.

Viktor wants to retract his past statements. He loves Yuuri, and he wants to be with him for the rest of his life if he can be. He’s also starting to see a third space in their life for Y/N, where they perfectly fit between the two. And he wants it, he wants it _bad_. Objectively, if asked he would say they’re attractive to him, and he’s pretty sure Yuuri would say the same, but he’s never paid it much mind, plenty of people are attractive, Chris is attractive, Viktor doesn’t want to date Chris.

At that moment their eyes find his and they give him a look of confusion, his feelings must be showing on his face. Right now he doesn't have it in him to care. He shakes his head and they go back to discussing the Japanese written on the snacks in Yuuri’s hands.

And Viktor makes a decision, when he invites Yuuri to live with him in St. Petersburg, he’ll invite them too, properly. Not just as a tag along, but as part of their life. 

-

**St. Petersburg, A Few Weeks After The Final In Barcelona, Reader’s POV**

Yuuri looks wistfully at a picture of his family, holding it above the open box of his belongings.

“Are you okay Yuuri?” You ask him tentatively.

“Yeah, sorry I just got distracted.” He glances up at you, and then puts the picture down.

You go back to unpacking in silence for a while. Yuuri’s mood seems dampened somewhat. You war with yourself silently, should you push?

“You can talk to me about it, if you want to. You know.” You say quietly.

Yuuri doesn’t reply for a minute and you decide that he isn’t interested in talking, before he finally speaks.

“I was away from Hasetsu for five years, and now I’m leaving again.” He whispers.

Oh Yuuri.

“You’ll go back. We won’t wait that long this time, next year’s off season, if not earlier.” You say with confidence.

He looks at you with something indecipherable.

“Viktor may not want to go back.” He says slowly.

“Are you kidding? I think he would have stayed in Hasetsu for his comeback if he could. Trust me, he’ll want to visit just as much as you. I know it won’t be the same as living at home, but at least you got a year there.” You say confidently.

He gives you a grateful smile and the two of you go back to unpacking his belongings in silence. The smile doesn’t completely leave Yuuri’s face until an hour later.

You notice him giving you a strange look at dinner out the corner of your eye. It’s something soft, and maybe fond. You glance over at him, meeting his eyes and the expression disappears. It makes something ache painfully in your chest. 

You still haven’t told them that you’re free to go, you promised yourself that you will after Nationals. But a small part of you, one you’ve been desperately trying to ignore for months now, doesn’t want to leave. 

There’s almost a space in their life for you, if you close your eyes and wish hard enough you can see it. Like you could fit in, and stay with them. 

But…

It wouldn’t be right. They got their happy ending, your job is done, it’s time to go home.

You tell yourself you don’t know the reason that makes your heart ache, and you almost believe it.

-

**Sometime After Japanese and Russian Nationals (Before Worlds), Viktor’s POV**

“Yuuri, can I ask you something?” Viktor asks.

They’re in bed after a romp, which is the only reason Viktor is sure Y/N is out. They always take a long walk when Yuuri and Viktor need some time alone.

“Yes,” Yuuri glances at him, “What is it Viktor?”

“Do you have feelings for Y/N?” He asks, voice quietly calm and unaccusing.

Yuuri’s brow furrows. A frustrated expression twists his face.

“You know that we’re just friends Viktor you don’t need to feel threatened by them. I love you.” He says.

He says it simply, like it’s obvious. It’s not the first time he’s told Viktor he loves him, but it still makes Viktor’s heart race.

“I don’t feel threatened by them, that’s not why I’m asking.” Viktor replies.

“Then why?” Yuuri asks him.

“Do you remember when Chris assumed that the three of us were all dating?”

“Yeah…” Yuuri says slowly, not understanding where Viktor is taking this.

“I’d been thinking about that for a while, since before he mentioned it. What… What that would be like.” Viktor says softly.

Yuuri’s eyes go wide and he stops moving. Viktor’s not sure if Yuuri is even breathing. He knows _he_ isn’t breathing.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want that. It’s just… a thought I’ve been having.” Viktor tells him.

Yuuri continues to stare at him but slowly the shock leaves his expression. His eyes flick away from Viktor as he stops to think about it.

“How would that work?” Yuuri asks after a few minutes silence.

“With a lot of communication, I imagine. It’s not a new concept, I’ve been reading online about it. They talk a lot about how everyone needs to communicate with each other about how they’re feeling, more than people usually do.” Viktor answers.

“You’ve been reading up on it.” Yuuri repeats.

“Yes, does that bother you?” Viktor asks, slightly nervous.

“No,” Yuuri says firmly, “I just... hadn’t…” He trails off.

“You hadn’t considered it an option.” Viktor finishes.

“Yeah.” Yuuri says, still looking away from Viktor, deep in thought.

“You don’t have to decide right now, take as long as you need. And it’s okay if the answer is no.” Viktor says.

Yuuri nods noncommittally, clearly not paying much attention.

“Yuuri,” He says firmly, getting Yuuri to meet his eyes, “It’s _okay_ if the answer is _no_ _._ ” 

“I understand Viktor.” Yuuri says, emphatically.

Viktor hopes he does. He suggested it, but the last thing he wants to do is pressure Yuuri into something he doesn’t want.

Yuuri brings it up a few nights later, while they’re cuddled in bed.

“What made you think of it? The three of us _together_ , I mean. I would never have even thought of something like that.” Viktor hasn’t stopped thinking about their conversation since they had it, but is surprised that Yuuri is bringing it up so soon.

“I just realised it one day. That there’s this space in our lives, in our relationship really, that belongs to them. And that I’m okay with that, it doesn’t take away from what we have. For me at least, _it adds to it_.” Viktor tells Yuuri honestly.

“I think I feel the same way.” Yuuri replies quietly.

Viktor glances down at the man resting his head on his chest.

“Really?” He asks, a hopeful feeling growing in his chest.

“Yeah, I was surprised at first, when you suggested it. But when I thought about it I realised that not much would really change. And that as much as I’ve been ignoring it all this time, I am attracted to them. I just ignored it because they were… how they were, and then because we were together.” Yuuri looks up at Viktor.

“I thought they were attractive when I first came to Hasetsu, but they ignored me most of the time so I quickly dismissed it. And you were so responsive I didn’t even think about it again until after the Cup of China.” A thought crosses Viktor’s mind.

“Did I ever tell you that I found them skating at the rink the morning after we got back?” Viktor asks Yuuri.

“No, you didn’t.” He replies.

“They weren’t skating choreography, but by their expression, it seemed like they were expressing a lot of anxiety through the ice. They apparently skated all night, and didn’t even realise their exhaustion until I pointed it out… I realised with sudden clarity as they fled, they were scared of losing us. It made me reevaluate things, look at it from their perspective.” He confesses.

“And that made you realise that they’d fit with us?” Yuuri asks.

“It took me a day, but yes.” Viktor answers.

“How do we tell them?” Viktor is taken aback by Yuuri’s question.

He hadn’t expected an answer so quickly, and he hadn’t let himself hope much that Yuuri would agree. But here they are, and now all that’s left to do is tell Y/N themself.

-

  
  


**The Grand Prix Final, One Year Later, Reader’s POV**

Yuuri and Viktor both stare at you, leaning over the boards as they drink from their water bottles.

"So who are you rooting for?" Viktor asks you sweetly.

They're meant to warming up, instead Viktor is pestering you.

"Both of you." You say like it's obvious, because it is.

"But who do you think is going to win?" Viktor presses.

"You both have winning programs." You shrug.

Viktor pouts.

"Your break is over." You tell them (mostly Viktor) flatly.

"I like it when you play coach." Viktor teases. There is an undercurrent in his voice and something that _isn't_ playfulness in his eyes. 

You ignore it for now, this isn’t the place for thinking about that kind of thing. Instead you roll your eyes at the teasing, it's an old argument. Viktor's been suggesting that you become a professional coach. You keep having to tell him that you're not qualified to coach skaters. In Yuuri's case you just knew his routines by heart and had spent hundreds of hours watching Viktor critique them.

"Come ooooon, who's going to win?" He whines. 

"Like I said, I don't know. But you both better get gold and silver." You reply. 

"Yurio is competing." Yuuri says, as if that truly makes a difference.

"He beat you by half a point in the Final and you've improved since then, you can easily flatten him. So can Viktor." You say with a raised brow.

"But you're not confident I'll win." Viktor pouts.

"It's been a year, you're rusty. But you are Viktor Nikiforov so I expect nothing less than a silver medal regardless." You tell him. 

Viktor's eyes sparkle.

"Yes _coach_." He skates off before you can start the argument again. Not like you would right now anyway, they're meant to be practising. 

You sigh long sufferingly.

"You're convinced I can beat them both." Yuuri says with a frown.

"Yes, if you skate your best. Now go finish your warm up please." You beg.

Yuuri's eye takes on a mischievous twinkle.

"Viktor's not wrong, you'd make a good coach." He skates off too.

You shake your head, planning out how to get back at both of them later. Still, there's something to it really. You do need to find a new career... 

Maybe in a few years you could be a skating coach, you'd need to train first. You glance over to Yakov.

Maybe…

"Mr. Feltsman." You call.

You're sure he'd like to retire eventually, and Viktor won't seriously pursue coaching or choreography until he retires in a few years...(You privately think that Viktor might make a better choreographer anyway.)

"I'm interested in becoming an official coach, would you be willing to take me on as a trainee?" You ask, voice as steady and confident as you can manage. 

Yakov sizes you up.

He laughs. Not an encouraging start.

"You think because you stood in as Katsuki's coach twice that you can coach." He says, condescension clear. 

"No," That brings him up short, "Viktor thinks that. I'm aware that I'm not nearly experienced enough with figure skating to coach, _yet_."

"You want me to teach you." He's eyeing you with a much more serious expression.

"Yes, I've been an athlete, I'm aware of what it takes to keep the body in peak shape. And I have learnt a great deal about skating in the last few years. I'm prepared to train for as long as it takes." You say with determination. 

That looks like respect in Yakov's eyes.

"You retired as a swimmer officially this year, didn't you?" He asks.

"Yes." You answer.

"Why?" He presses.

It's not directly related, but you think you know why he's asking.

"A lot of reasons, I figured out that it wasn't what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. In the time I've known Yuuri and Viktor I've come to love skating, and a career in the sport would be a better fit for me." You hope he doesn't ask about your events in your last year of swimming.

A few people have speculated as to how you were swimming and following Yuuri through his events. There was never any direct overlap of course, swimming takes place in the summer and skating in the winter, but for an athlete that kind of break or distraction just isn't realistic.

Luckily you weren't a world medallist or anything of that calibre or you might have been in real trouble, people track your movements when you get that known. The only reason it’s not more suspicious really, is because you announced your retirement after the end of the last skating season. People have since assumed that you had been planning to retire for a while.

Though no one’s sure what you’re actually doing following a figure skater around the world, who by all accounts, you shouldn’t have known before last year. 

Going back to the park broke the last of whatever kind of misdirection that bent people’s perception of you. Articles about your appearance at his events cropped up, speculation about your retirement and your relationship with Yuuri. You’d avoided making public statements on the matter for the most part.

“Training will be hard, and my fees are not cheap.” Yakov warns you.

Internally you cheer, that’s a yes.

“That will be fine, I’m prepared to work hard to learn.” You nod respectfully.

Yakov grunts noncommittally and turns to the ice, where the warm up is finishing.

You make your way over to where you were standing before, hoping that neither Yuuri or Viktor asks about your conversation with Yakov. You want their heads on skating, not on your potential future career.

Viktor steps out of the rink first, giving you a small smile as he places his skate guards on.

“Well, still not convinced I’ll take gold?” He asks, tone irritatingly cocky.

Yuuri skates off the ice behind him.

“Yuuri bring this old man down a peg, he needs to be taught some humility.” You say over Viktor’s shoulder.

Yuuri looks less than thrilled at the challenge issued on his behalf, but as Viktor turns and their eyes meet, his expression morphs slowly to one of determination.

His eyes meet yours briefly, a smirk that reminds of you a very different GPF finds it’s way onto his face.

“Sure, it won’t be hard.” He replies nonchalantly.

You smile at him as Viktor makes an affronted expression. You watch both of them as Viktor plays the wounded victim and Yuuri remains unfazed. _Yeah_ , you think, _you could get used to this._

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank msDisillusioned for commenting on the main story and getting me to be inspired and motivated to finish off writing these little bits and peices, as I was letting them langish until I read the message in my inbox.


End file.
